warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathertail Millie/Archive 2
This is a talk page archive. Visit my talk page to leave a message. You're walking through TwoLegPlace. You can smell the scent of catmint coming from a nearby nest. The TwoLegs don't seem to be around, so you decide to collect some herbs. "Hello!" A pretty silver she-cat with brown eyes is watching you. "I'm Sparkle. Oh, you want some catnip? You can have some." You can hear barking coming from inside the nest. Don't be too loud! The dog will hear you. Also, Sparkle is only a kittypet. It wouldn't be fair if you were abusive towards her. ---- Signature Requests Charart Requests ---- Huh? Nope. ;) I'm 13. :P . 03:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Although, I hate school, so I can't see high school being a joy for me.xD . 13:21, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I didn't know i had $s in my siggie. Skyflight. I dont wanna put my signature in case its wrong Ok Fine. If you want to see my signature, that's ok. But it isnt very good. Skyflight 17:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) and if that makes no sense, this is from Skyflight Hang on. Only just noticed this, theres a Tribes wiki? I have to join that!! Hai Millie! Long time since I talked to you. How have you been? Racking up on edits I see. x3 02:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing He he I'm trying to do the same. Too bad I'm on like 500 wikis. xP Okay, I exaggerated a bit. :D 10:47, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lol I did have Nettlesplash up but it got declined :/. There's like a shortage of images to do. Wish the Erins would hurry up and publish Forgotten Warrior. 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I don't even read Omen of the Stars anymore. I'm waiting for Dawn of the Clans. I just think all the powers ruined it, and all the characters changed. PoT was pretty suckish too. And of course I'll go on chat! xD 22:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Psh, I was never a huge fan of the SkyClan books either. I read Firestar's Quest and stopped after that. x3 But I do love Crookedstar's Promise and Bluestar's Prophecy. 16:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Me either. They're annoying. :3 00:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Of course. :3 01:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Oh, thanks, your on WW aren't you? By the way, I'm good, I know how wiki's work and everything, but I did get a mentor, Skye. She's awesome xD May StarClan light your path too, 00:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it does xP 00:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd like that! My siggi is messed. D: 02:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks. I just updated it if you wanna have a look. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 05:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hai Milleh =3 [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 20:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! and uhh hi! ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 02:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you want to tell her, by all means, do so. Plus, I would come off a lot more bossy then you would. =P It's time the members did some of the rule enforcing, if you ask me. 17:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) How's life? ^.^ 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing He he. Now it's there. I think I was at school when I left that. 04:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Em..er...Milleh? *Points to PI* there may be a slight problem with your siggy. XD re: I sent my request to join a while ago, I'm not sure if I've been accepted yet. Sounds like fun, I can't wait to join. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 22:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Bombarding Hey, Millie A couple questions #Does each cat in a fanfic get their own page or do they have to have a blank approved by P:I first? #Does each story have the have the story template thingie on the main page? : I had styled my story off of one of Cloudy's, so I'm a bit confused That's all for now. -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 21:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) That's all for now. Thanks, Millie! :) -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 14:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Hey, chat? Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Deputy Since I am now leader, I have to chose a deputy, don't I? Milleh, it is my great honor to say I have chosen you has my deputy. Congratulations! 18:02, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No problem. You deserve it. 22:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I felt the same when I was first positioned as deputy XD 22:44, November 26, 2011 (UTC) So, now that you are my deputy and I am leader, I guess we should end the sundrown place contest, eh? Everyone's starting to think we'll end it! 19:16, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sounds fair, but somene might log out and vote for themselves. That's the thing.... 21:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. P.S. I'm typing this message on my new apple laptop I got for my birthday on November 28! 12:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yush. So, how should we tell everyone? 23:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Too many blogs. Talk page announcments. 00:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) No sorry. I've never heard of that website in my life xD 21:26 Mon Dec 5 Sounds great. I'll take the first half. 01:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Say no. It's already hard having 20 up. 00:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wat should we say in the notice? I think maybe: ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE WILL BE A VOTE AS TO WHO WINS THE SUNDROWN PLACE CONTEST. PLEASE GO HERE TO VOTE. STAY ANONYMOUS, PLEASE. THANK YOU. ~~~~ 00:14, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Your's is way better than mine XD It should end on Dec. 20, 2011. So, let's get sending! 00:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I did my half already ^-^ I also did Skye, so no need to worry about her. 01:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ta da! He's crap! I finished all of mine yesterday >:3 XD 21:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) P:I Listen, Millie. This is important. Night has asked me to ban Silver for two weeks, and now you're going to be in charge of P:I until further notice, got it? Night'll probably help you along the way, but for now, the project is yours. If you want to know why, email me at strife.heart@hotmail.com, because the reasoning is not for the entire Wiki's eyes unless Nightfern says so. 21:56, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, I'd rather you not. I'm sorry you're probably going to be very curious, but Silver has requested we not tell anyone and I will respect her wishes. Though I'm on the edge with her. 22:07, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) You are the deputy of P:I, so I wanted to ask you I am an elder, can I rejoin? I have a charart ready. 17:28, December 17, 2011 (UTC) If you're still on, sure. 10:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) XD I'm doing the christmas charart I promised so I'm not paying attention. I'm on the chat now. 11:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, silver.song123@yahoo.com. Iz scared... 18:29, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The Real Maplepool FM, I made the ''real Maplepool Warrior charat. Tell me if I can put it up on the Charat for Approval page! ~Shadewhisker1~Beware!I’m the evil Eva! A Pleasant Surprise Just for being AWESOME! It's Feathertail Millie, Hazel style!! Hope you like it! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'''Weasels?]] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC)